Ingrid Stark
by scalemoonstone
Summary: Ingrid Potter is about to find out she has family in America is isn't a Potter but a Stark. Fem!Harry, Caring!Tony, Good!Manipulated!Tom Riddle, Evil!Dumbles. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ingrid Stark**

**summary:** Ingrid Potter was a young girl who just wanted to escape the abusive clutches of her aunt and uncle. She certainly wasn't expecting her father-who is still alive-to show up and take her away. If she thought her life before was tough she now has to juggle new schools, a superhero father, and manipulative old coots and evil wizards who want her to return to England. WARNING: contains brief mentions of abusive-mainly verbal-also Ingrid's name may change later. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.

**Disclaimer:** Do you seriously think that I own harry potter or the avengers. I may dream about it but it will never happen.

* * *

**Prologue**

Ingrid Potter is a 6 year old girl who had been left on the doorstep of her aunt and uncle after her parents were murdered by an evil wizard **(if you have read Harry Potter you know who this wizard is.)**when she was just 1 year old. Albus Dumbledore AKA the evil, manipulative old coot left on her aunt's doorstep knowing she and her husband despised their "freaky" kind. The supposed 'leader of the light' subjected an infant who had just seen her parents murdered to 5 years of hell. But the old coot didn't know a few things. #1) Ingrid is a genius with an IQ of 310 **(I don't care if this isn't possible in this story it is)** and has a photographic memory. Because of this she has always known that she is a witch. She also knew that James Potter wasn't her real dad. The 2nd thing Dumb-old-dork didn't know was that she was a water elemental **(this will be considered her mutant gene which she got from her dad)**. Ingrid had always dreamed about her real father whoever he may be would come get her and take her home. What she didn't know was that her wish was about to come true.

* * *

Tony Stark was a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist or at least that was how he introduced himself. But all that changed with just 1 letter from his old lover.

"_dear Tony,_

_Its me Lilly Evans. If you are reading this then that means I have been dead for 5 years and my daughter Ingrid is still alive. Also mine and James' will was ignored. I can only guess that Albus Dumbledore has placed my darling Ingrid with my sister and her family. You should know that Ingrid is not James' daughter. Remember that night when we both had to much to drink? Well yes I am guessing that you have guessed what has happened. That's right Ingrid is your daughter. She also has an IQ of 310 and a photographic memory. Please I am begging you save our little princess from my sister. Ingrid has a strong magical core and is capable of wandless and wordless magic. I'm sure you remember me saying that Tuney hates anything magical. While I doubt she will do much to Ingrid but her whale of a husband is who I fear. They live at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Save our daughter and give her a loving family.  
_

_love Lilly"  
_

When Tony was done reading this letter he had tears in his eyes. Just at that moment Pepper came in. "What have you got there Tony?" she inquired. "A letter from Lilly. She's dead" Tony replied. "Oh Tony I know how much you cared for her." "There's more, I have a daughter." To say pepper was shocked was an understatement. "With..with Lilly? Where is she?" Pepper asked. "Her name is Ingrid. Here read the letter it will explain it better." Pepper read the letter and was in tears by the time she was done. "What are we going to do?" she managed to say between tears. Tony had a determined look in his eyes "Pepper we are going to go save my daughter and give her the best home she could ever want."

* * *

Ok so what do you guys think. This is my first fanfic ever so please review and comment so i know what to do. Also if you have any ideas please tell me and i will love to include them. Soooooooooooooo Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY LAPTOP. THEREFORE I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE AVENGERS.  
**

**ok so just so you guess know i am not good at details and have never seen Ironman. All info about ironman comes from previous fanfic i have read and a synopsis of the movies. Also in this fanfic there are no horcruxes and Ingrid doesn't have a scar. This chapter contains brief mention of abuse but hopefully nothing to bad.  
**

_italics=police officers __  
_'thoughts' "speech"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Inside #4 Privet Drive  
**

**Ingrid's P.O.V.  
**'I'm in big trouble now' was all I could think of as I heard my walrus of an uncle lumbering his way toward my cupboard. I knew that I was going to get beaten. I came back to the house with straight A's on my report card. I know that normally this would of been a cause for celebration but my aunt and uncle were pissed that I dared get better grades then my cousin-their precious Duddykins. Uncle Vernon will probably accuse me of using my 'freaky' powers to switch our results. It's not my fault my cousin gets a nice mixture of D's and F's-mainly F's.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by my uncle nearly ripping the cupboard door of it's hinges. He grabbed my by my hair and yanked me out. He started to kick and punch me. I felt several ribs crack and my arm break. Just as he started hitting me with his belt I heard the door crash open. Just before I blacked out I saw policemen putting my uncle in handcuffs and leading my aunt out to a police car.

INGRIDINGRIDINGRIDINGRIDINGR IDINGRIDINGRIDINGRIDINGRIDIN GRIDINGRIDINGRIDINGRIDINGRID INGRIDINGRIDINGRIDINGRIDINGR IDINGRIDINGRID

**Tony's** **P.O.V. **Pepper had gotten the private jet ready faster then I thought possible. Even though the flight only took 5 hours )thank god for super powered engines) it still felt like the trip took several days. When we landed on British soil we headed straight for Privet Drive 1 hour away. When we were 30 minutes away Pepper called the police. "Hello police please, there is a 6 year old girl being abused by her aunt and uncle at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." _"Thank you for this information several officers have been dispatched. Can you tell me your relationship with the child?"_ the woman on the phone inquired. "Yes" said Pepper. "My boss, Tony Stark, just received a letter from an old lover of his who died that he is the father of their child, Ingrid Stark. Lilly Potter-the mother- said the letter would only be sent if her will had been ignored for 5 years." _"Thank you ma'am. I am going to guess that you and Mr. Stark will be going to the house now to get his daughter?"_ the other woman asked. "Yes we're about 5 minutes away. Thank you for your help."

Just then the car Pepper and me were in turned onto Privet Drive. From the opposite direction 3 police cars and an ambulance were tearing down the road. A policewoman got out of the nearest car and started to walk toward us. _"Hello you must be Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts, dispatch radioed in saying you are the father to the child."_ "Yes that's right officer..." before I could say anymore we were cut of with a scream and the sound of the door crashing open. As police officers swarmed into the house I could see a women who looked like a hybrid of a horse and a woman being dragged out in handcuffs. Next a boy was dragged out crying for his mother and sweets and complaining about being in the middle of a TV show. 'ah that must be Dudley Dursley...he looks like a cross between a boy and a baby whale.' One look at Pepper told me she was thinking the exact same thing.

Finally I saw a walrus of a man covered in blood being dragged out complaining about who this was all the "little freak's fault." That made my blood freeze but what happened next made my heart stop for a minute. Pushed out in a stretcher was my darling princess covered in blood. _"Sir do you want to go in the ambulance with Ingrid" _the police officer asked. I look at Pepper who said "go on Tony I'll meet you there." I quickly got in the ambulance and held onto my daughter's none broken hand while thinking of at least 1,000 different torture techniques to use on the Dursley's.

* * *

Ok so another chapter done. What do you think? see that big white box down below? that's to put comments, ideas, and constructive criticism in. Sooooo please please please REVIEW. thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Even though it's not my birthday or christmas can someone please give me the rights to Harry Potter and the Avenger. If no one does then I will never own it.  
**

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V.**

When we got to the hospital Ingrid was wheeled into surgery. I couldn't go in and started to pace back and forth in the waiting room. After 30 minutes the doctor came out. I immediately started to drill him for answers. "What's going on? What did that bastard do to her?"

Before he answered me the doctor told me to calm down before he replied. " , your daughter will be fine." I sagged in relief. "What happened to her doc?" The doctor looked at the clipboard in his hands before saying "she has several bruises of varies stages, 3 cracked ribs, her left hand is broken, and she has several whip marks on her back caused by a belt. She also lost quite a bit of blood but she should wake up in about half an hour." I was so relieved that Ingrid would be fine and asked to be taken to her room.

**30 minutes later**

I sat by my daughter's bedside looking at her auburn-colored hair spread around her face like flames. She looked so much like her mother except for her facial features, which looked more like mine. After 5 minutes I saw her eyes open showing emerald green eyes. When she saw me looking at her I couldn't see any fear in her eyes which made me a bit curious. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked. "Your in Surrey Hospital, and I'm your father, Tony Stark. I came and got you as soon as I found out I had a daughter."

When I said that I could her eyes light up in hope and love. "Really?" Even though she was trying to sound strong I could here a slight tremble in her voice. I figured that she was a bit worried that I was lying. I reached across her and pulled her into a tight but gentle hug. "Really" I whispered. I felt her relax into my embrace but what she said next made me swell up with happiness. "I always knew you would come for me daddy. I love you so much." I gently tightened my grip on her and said "I love you to, my little princess." Just then the door opened and the doctor came in to check up on Ingrid.

* * *

**Ingrid's P.O.V.**

When I heard that my dad was sitting next to me and hugging me I felt something that had long since dwindle down returning, hope and love. When Dr. Smith (his name was on his I.D. badge) came in I could tell my father was disappointed that the hug had to end. "Hello Ingrid, I'm . How are you feeling?" He had a nice smile on his face but a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm doing O.K. . What did my uncle do to me actually.? I felt my dad unconsciously tighten his grip on me. "Well, you have several cracked ribs, a 2 broken ribs-luckily they didn't puncture a lung. You also have a broken wrist so you will need to keep it in a cast for 6 weeks. Finally you have lost quite a bit of blood but you should be fine as long as you take it easy for the next couple of months. Oh and there is a woman-a Miss. Potts- outside to see you 2." My dad seemed to brighten up hearing that name so i guessed that she must be a girlfriend for something.

I was pulled from my musings by the sound of the door opening. A woman with long red hair and hazel eyes came into the room. Since my dad straightened up when she came in I knew that this had to be ' .' "Hello Ingrid, my name's Virginia Potts but every one calls me Pepper. I am your father's P.A." Pepper seemed really nice but I couldn't help but raise a skeptical eyebrow at the last statement. I had seen the looks she and dad kept throwing each other. I had only been in the same room as them for 5 minutes and I could tell they were madly in love with each other! "Hi Pepper, it's nice to meet you." From the corner of my eye I could see my dad smiling at how well his 2 'girls' were getting along so well. Just then came through the door again. "Hello there, I would like to keep you in for another week before you can leave but hopefully everything will mend perfectly and you can be out of her before you know it." "Thanks doc. can me and Peps come visit when ever we want?" When dad asked that I figured that he was to worried by how I was to bother learning the doctor's name. "Yes as long as you don't disturb her healing and follow the hospital rules, then you 2 can come visit Ingrid as you please."

* * *

**sorry for taking so long but I have had FCAT writes and then I have just school work and my laptop broke but problem sorted now but please please please review.**


	4. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I had a lovely dream last night. For my birthday I was given the rights to Harry Potter and the Avengers. Unfortunately I then woke up and found it wasn't true. :(**

_**italics=spell**_

* * *

Many years ago there lived a young boy. His name was Gellert Grindelward. Gellert was from a very dark house that had been seeking the Deathly Hallows for generations. This caused his family to move around a lot and him to be placed with a very close family friend. Kendra Dumbledore had 2 children, Aberforth Dumbledore and Ariana Dumbledore. Both children had great talents and had already set their eyes on the light path. This was something that both the Dumbledore and the Grindelward families' disapproved of **(in this story the Dumbledore family is a dark family that pretends to be light)**. To try to set them back on the course of the dark path they sent Gellert to stay with them, this also was a convenience for his parents since they wouldn't have to raise their own son.

This plan did not go according to plan. It was decided that to help Gellert fit in more he would take up the name Albus Dumbledore. Many files and memories were changed so that it seemed that Albus was always a Dumbledore. For the 1st 5 years Aberforth and Ariana kept ignoring, hiding, and running away from Gellert. When they went to school they were sorted into different houses and didn't need to worry about that anymore. When school was done however they took to being at work nearly all day long to escape from Gellert. In a final attempt to get them to go dark, Gellert asked Kendra to place and _Imperious_ on Aberforth. Gellert had found out that Ariana would do anything that Aberforth asked her to do. Gellert thought that if he got Aberforth to tell Ariana to go dark she would.

Unfortunately, Aberforth tried to fight the spell and manged enough to send a hex to Gellert. Before the curse hit him however Gellert pushed Ariana in front of him. Poor Ariana had gotten hit with a harmless prank spell but the fact that her brother who she loved more than anything else in the world had hexed her Ariana went insane and started throwing of random spells. In rataliasion for a spell thrown his way Gellert dropped the _Imperious_ on Aberforth and started to send hexes and curses at Ariana.

Aberforth saw Gellert attacking his sister and sent spells at him. Soon a 3-way duel was taking place. Gellert however, was from a dark family and knew a lot of dark sent _Avada Kadarva_ to Ariana who was killed instantly. Aberforth got hit with an extremely dark spell, the _Imperio Magnus_ **(I made this up just now, if you ask you can borrow)**, that made him do whatever Gellert wanted. This spell is very similar to the _Imperious_ yet the person under the spell is not aware of it. They believe that it is their own actions and decisions that they are doing.

Soon after this Gellert went back to his family and the hunt for the Deathly Hallows. After a few more years of searching Gellert finally found the elusive elder wand. Gellert decided that he would try to take over the world and to get muggles, mudbloods, and half-bloods to bow to him. To help him achieve his goals, 3 people, Adolf Hitler (a muggle) , Johann Schmidt (a squib that had been genetically modified), and Schmidt's little sister Evangeline Schmidt (a pureblood witch who was very powerful) all helped Gellert in starting WW2.

Gellert and Evangeline were attacking the Wizarding Population of the world, while Schmidt and Hitler were attacking the muggle part. Gellert and Evangeline had started to make a plan to get them out of all this alive. Gellert once again took up the identity of Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, while Evangeline became his right hand, Minerva Mcgonagel. Around the same time as the fall of Hitler and Schmidt, "Albus" had just "defeated" Gellert Grindalward, and Evangeline supposedly mad with grief over her husband's death cast the killing curse on herself. In reality however, they took up their fake identities and became the new leaders of the light side. They didn't get of completely however, they were placed under Phoenix Watch. Phoenix Watch is when a phoenix is placed with an evil witch or wizard in an attempt to keep them from killing again.

They became respectable wizards in the eyes of the sheep**(...Sorry other wizards)**. Albus became the headmaster of Hogwarts and got all those other ridiculous titles. Minerva became his deputy and was still the love of his life, even if they didn't admit it to the public. A few years after this, Evangeline became pregnant. 9 months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. These 2 new parents couldn't keep the boy so they sent him to a muggle orphanage while modifying a few memories.

This is how the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle came to be. For 10 years Tom grew up well loved in the orphanage. This caused nothing odd to happen and even if he wasn't adopted he was well loved. When his father went to give him his letter when he was 10 Albus told Tom about his true heritage. Tom being a true Slytherin pretended to be so happy to of the fact his mother and father were alive and loved him that he played along with the fact that he was a dark wizard. When he had finished schooling and a few years had gone by it became clear that Tom was not evil, Gellert placed the _Imperio Magnus_ on Tom to make him become the next dark lord.

Several years after Tom was born, Evangeline fell pregnant again. She gave birth to a little girl. Again they could not keep her and she was sent to another orphanage. Lilly was adopted by a nice muggle family who had a daughter a few years older then Lilly. When Lilly Evans was 10 years old the Deputy Head of Hogwarts arrived on the steps of her house with a letter. Evangeline told her daughter her heritage just like Gellert had told their son, Tom just a few years previous. Like Tom, Lilly was a very sweet, kind girl who let her parents believe that she believed them.

At Hogwarts she was sorted into Griffindor. Her brother who was in year 6 told her the truth about her parents that they had left out. They started planning how to escape their parents and to get Tom left Hogwarts, he went to America to meet Howard Stark. Tom new that Howard had a son Lilly's age. He also new Howard helped create and then help out Steve Rogers become Captain America. Tom got an internship with Stark company and became good friends with Tony. When she left school, Lilly went to America to see Tony who she was great friends with. Tom had been turned into Lord Voldermort by this time because of the spell placed on him.

To help keep her safe James Potter married Lilly even if they were only just friends. Many times Lilly went to America to see Tony who see had fallen in love with. One night they both got very very drunk and had sex. When she went back to England see found out she was pregnant. James agreed to adopt the child as his heir when she was born to help protect her.

Because of the war and her parents manipulations she went to Gringotts to make a deal. When her daughter Ingrid was 5 years old she was to be taken to Gringotts to have an ability and magic test done. This was so that whoever was looking after Ingrid at that time would know the best way to look after Ingrid and so that if she (Lilly) was dead Gringotts new who was looking after Ingrid. Lilly feared that her parents would place Ingrid with her adopted sister, Petunia, who hated magic if she and James died. Lilly told the goblins at Gringotts that if Ingrid did not turn up by 6 months after her birthday a letter was to be sent to Tony about his daughter.

When her daughter did finally arrive at the bank, Ingrid was to be given a trunk Lilly had prepared for her. It had several letters, Lilly's wand, and many, man books in it. On that one fateful Hallows eve, when poor Tom broke into the Potter's house James and Lilly were murdered, Lilly cast an ancient and powerful ritual that protected Ingrid and Tom from dieing. Hagrid arrived on the scene several hours after this and took Ingrid to her aunt and uncle for 5 years of abuse. Only to be rescued by her father 5 years later, causing her grandparents and the rest of the wizarding cattle**(...sorry again, meant population, differently population) **in an uproar over the dissappearence of their savior.

* * *

**Yey longest chapter yet, I hope that answered a few questions you might of had. I am not going to have any horcruxes. Will this of broken the spell placed on tom? How old should I make Ingrid-either 13 or 15 I am personally leaning toward 13? IF Ingrid goes to Hogwarts what house should she be in? please review and send me your answers please,please,please,please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, I ALSO DON'T KNOW WHY WE HAVE TO PUT THIS EVERY TIME, NO ONE READS IT AND NO ONE REALLY THINGS I OWN IT.**

* * *

**Pepper's P.O.V.**

When I went in Ingrid's hospital room on the day she was due to be released, I reflected on how much she looked like Lilly. I had never known Lilly very well and was very surprised when I found out what she and Tony had done. Looking at their daughter though I could see that I was glad they had had sex. Tony needed someone to look after, hopefully it would stop him from getting as drunk as before. When I saw Ingrid I saw she mainly looked like her mother. Her hair wasn't as bright though, it was more of an auburn color with more red then brown. Her eyes were an emerald green that sparkled with life and mischief. This surprised me because after everything she went through she still wasn't letting it affect her much. This brought me to the reason she was here in a hospital.

Looking over her I could see that she was a bit on the thin side with little baby fat left. **(A/N:my reasoning for this is that while the Dursleys' abused her, physically and mentally they didn't starve her much. They let her eat as much as she wanted as long as it was healthy because they thought it would heal her quicker. I see many HP fanfics in which he is starved so much that he is the size of half his age. I do not want this, she will naturally be thin and not freakishly tall or short)** She had her left hand in a cast and a big bruise that was purplish-black on her face. She also had several bruises on her arms and legs of various colors. I also new she had several cracked ribs.

* * *

**Ingrid's P.O.V.**

I looked up when I heard the door open. I remember that my dad-I still couldn't get used to saying that-had said that I was due to be released today. I was so excited at the prospect of going to live with my dad in California. When dad and Pepper came in I looked at them and asked "So am I good to go?" Dad let out a huge laugh and replied "Yep, me and Peps went out and did a little shopping so you could have some actual clothes and not those rags you were drowning in before." "Thanks dad, Thanks Pepper!"

Pepper handed me some clothes and asked if I needed help changing. I shook my head and said that I would be fine. Pepper nodded and elbowed Dad in the ribs and pushed him out the room so I could have some privacy. When I looked at the clothes Pepper brought me I saw that she got clothes I liked.

**FLASHBACK**

It was only the second day I was in the hospital but I was still bored out of my mind. Just as I thought this Dad and Pepper came through the door. "Hi Ingrid, me and your dad were wondering what you liked, you know clothes and toys." I smiled at Pepper "Well my favorite colors are blue, green, purple, white, and black, with blue and green being my favorite. I love anything moon, water, or faerie related-as long as the faeries aren't really girly. I always enjoy it in school when we go on the computers but the school ones run to slow for my taste. I also love reading, I don't like toys to much-give me a book or laptop any day, mainly books-toys just don't really interest me much. And for clothes I don't like t-shirts or any shirt with a neckline to close to my neck-mine is very sensitive- and I like jeans that are either blue, black, or white. Ummmmm I despise dresses and skirts and anything really girly-except faeries.** (A/N: when i say girly faeries i mean faeries like the Disney fairies from Tinkerbell, I mainly like the pictures and figurines)**

"My birthday is July 13th. **(A/N:I brought it ****forward then what it is in the cannon 'cause this is my birthday and I wanted Ingrid to be a Cancer. The prophecy is fake and instead of saying born when the seventh month dies it says born at the peak of the seventh month-or the middle of July) **I am a witch and a water elemental, I can control anything water related and can breathe underwater. Also whenever I hear a language I can automatically speak it-whether it is a human language, animal language, or creature language. (goblin, centaur, or mermaid, etc.) Finally I love pranks just as much as reading."

Dad and Pepper were smiling by the time I was finished speaking "Alright squirt, me and Peps are going out shopping to get you some clothes and books" Dad laughed when he saw how much I brightened up when he said books. "Thanks guys"

**END FLASHBACK**

When I finished changing I saw that Pepper had got me blue jeans with a black and green belt, and a green shirt with a faerie dressed in a blue flowing dress like water in front of a full moon. I loved the shirt it had a low neckline and was really soft. Finally I saw that dad had included a necklace made out of silver-I had no doubt it was real silver-that was a crescent moon with a moonstone where the ends of the moon were. **(A/N:I am actually wearing this necklace at the moment just its fake)**It was perfect and I new immediately that it would always me my favorite

"O.K. guys I'm done." I called through the door. When dad saw me in my new outfit his face broke into a really big smile at me. "O.K. Ingrid you ready to go to your new home?" I raised an eyebrow at dad and said "Duhhhhhhh, I am dying to get out of this white prison." Pepper and dad broke into laughter and we left the hospital as fast as humanly possible. The limo took us to the airport. When I saw the private jet dad had I was amazed. Dad laughed at my face and we boarded the plane and set of on the journey to my new life, away from England and the Dursleys.

* * *

**yippy a new chapter done-BEFORE ANYONE EMAILS ME SAYING THAT INGRID IS ACTING TO MATURE FOR A 5 YEAR OLD I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT SHE IS A FREAKING GENIUS WITH AN IMPOSSIBLY HIGH IQ AND WHO HAS JUST BEEN RESCUED FROM ABUSE-SHE WILL BE MATURE. PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS TO INCLUDE IF POSSIBLE-I AM PLANING ON HER GETTING TO 13 YEARS OLD SO PROBABLY NO RELATIONSHIPS.**

**Victoria Sonic Hedgehog: in response to your review about the sheep thing if you think about it in the books everyone is scared to say his name...even the muggleborn who never new about him before. plus if you think about how much they follow the path of light and dark magic they are kinda sheep like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ONLY THE PLOT-THAT MEANS NO SUING. **

**A/N: If anybody likes Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter crossovers I started one yesterday called New World: New Life.**

_JARVIS will always speak in italics as will anything on a phone, comm link or intercom_

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V.**

When Ingrid saw my jet I couldn't help but laugh at her expression of awe. I quickly hid it behind a cough when I saw Pepper giving me the evil eye for laughing. "Come on Ingrid, we have 7 hours to waste and to come up with a plan for now on." Ingrid looked at me with those bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief. "Of course daddy!" Was it so bad that she said this in such an innocent voice that I seriously thought that I was about to enter into a world of pranks and mayhem?

* * *

**Ingrid's P.O.V.**

When my dad started talking I couldn't help but let my brain start running at 1000 m/h thinking up pranks to play on him. Looking around the jet I saw that it had some very comfy looking seats, a sofa in front of a ginormous TV screen, and a bar that I guessed had more alcohol drinks then things I could have. Hearing my dad cough I turned my head to look at him. "So squirt, what do you think of the jet?" A huge grin spread across my face. "It's brilliant dad! Is it all yours?"

"Well technically squirt, it's ours. So what do you think we should talk about?" Before I could reply the intercom buzzed, _Excuse me Mr. Stark, but we are about to take off. Please may you, Miss. Potts, and your daughter sit down and fasten your seat belts. I will tell you when you can move around. _Getting in our seats I looked at dad and Peps and said "Well personally I would like to know what I am going to do about school."

Dad and Pepper laughed at that, Pepper was the one to answer but it honestly didn't surprise me. "Well sweety, while you were in the hospital (insert my grimace here) me and Tony were thinking. Since you are are even smarter then your dad here (insert _his_ pout here) we decided that as long as you can pass a standard test at the end of each year you can study as you want when you want."

My face threatened to split in two "Brilliant, I hate school. It's so _boring_, I already know everything they teach. What about my magical studying?" It was dad who answered this. "Well I happen to know a very nice witch, Selene Lovegood, an old friend of your mother's. She has a daughter your age as well I think, Luna, I believe her name was. I'm her godfather, so when I found out about you I asked Selene if she could either come over and teach you two kids magic or you can go over to her house. Luna is a young genius as well as a seer and air elemental."

"I remember them, Selene and Luna came round a few times when I was a baby. Me and Luna were great friends, didn't hurt that we were almost twins. Mom and Selene joked about it all the time." Pepper smiled at the thought of me having a friend already, even if I hadn't seen her since I was 1. "Well then sweety, I guess I'll have to tell Selene when she next comes over. Ever since her husband died she as come over here to see Tony as much as possible."

Dad naturally decided to step in at that point and asked "Well squirt since Peps over there insulted my intelligence early by even suggesting that you were smarter then me lets have a quiz of shall we." Dad said all of this with such an air of superiority that me and Pepper were rolling on the floor laughing until we cried. Finally I managed to sit up and replied while wiping my tears away. "Of course dad, what kind of Stark would I be if I backed down from a challenge. Pepper can you quiz us please." Pepper nodding and started to question us.

**-Minor Time Skip-**

The rest of the flight passed quickly, and by the time we landed in Malibu I had beat dad in the quiz 5200-1. Dad was grumbling saying he let me win, when really, I let _him_ get just that one, at the beginning to bust his ego slightly. Getting of the plane I saw that dad had a limo waiting for us to take me to my new home. It still awed me at how much money my dad had. Standing outside the limo was a man dressed in a suit with sunglasses on his face.

Dad seeing me looking at the man said "Ingrid, this is Happy, my personal driver. Happy, this is Ingrid, my daughter" "It's nice to meet you Miss. Stark." "It's nice to meet you to Happy, please call me Ingrid." "Of course, Ingrid." After a sort drive we got out and I immediately stopped and I'm pretty sure my jaw was touching the ground. " Yo squirt, if you don't close your mouth you will catch flies."

With an audible snap my mouth closed before opening again almost immediately. "You own all of this house?" Pepper just groaned and shook her head mumbling something that sounded like _oh yeah, go ahead and fill his egotistical head even more_. Dad seemed to not hear her or choose to ignore it and replied "Yep all 11,000 square feet, 10 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, state of the art bathroom, 20 spare rooms, huge garage, my own private lab, private beach, and all surrounding land area."

"Wow, that's a lot, wait a second...did you say _private beach_." "Well our house is on a cliff, so it is only natural that I would have a beach of my own as well." By this moment in time I was bouncing up and down looking every one of the 5 years I was. "Can we go? Please daddy, please,please,please." "Later squirt, how about me and Peps show you around first. Do you want to try and find your room first?" "Yep dad, see you in a bit" after that I ran into the house to look around. After all the sooner I saw the house the sooner I could go to the beach.

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V.**

"Well Tony, why do I get a feeling that the moment she finds the pool and can go to the beach whenever she wants, we will never she her again." I laughed softly and took her hand. "Well Pepper dear, you forgot that she is a water elemental. Selene told me about elementals, when they find out what their element is they try to stay in it as much as possible, it is literally in their blood. Luna is the same way with air. She also loves water I guess that she is also a slight water elemental, it's like she can control it to a slight level, and can last longer without breathing then other people."

Pepper smiled and said "I think that Ingrid is a slight air elemental as well. She seemed so happy when she found out we were flying, and she did say she loved fairies-they can fly as well." "You are right as always love. I had a feeling she was. She has a slight airy feel around. Luna has a much bigger airy aura around her. Like she doesn't have a care in the world." Before I could say anything else I had a small growth attached onto me.

Looking down I saw Ingrid. "So I take it you like your room?" "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, it is perfect thank you so much daddy, and you to Pepper. If you don't mind me asking are you going out?" Pepper laughed and I was hard pressed not to as well. "Yes squirt, we have been for a few months now. Of course, the world still believes that I am a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Me and Peps would like to keep it that way. We get a lot of privacy."

Ingrid smiled up at us "Of course dad, so what do you do with all the women you bring home?" I spluttered at what she said and managed to choke out "How did you find out about that?" Ingrid giggled in such a carefree way that it caused my heart to swell with pride of having her in my life. "I asked JARVIS of course, silly. He was all to happy to help me find information *coughcoughblackmailmaterialcoughcough* on you" I let out a groan at the prospect of what that could mean for me.

"Really JARVIS really?" _'yes sir, Ingrid asked about any information on you, and your orders said that anybody who lived here could have unrestricted access to my . ?docid=32924082database.' _I could still hear Ingrid giggling but also heard Pepper joining her in the merriment at my expense. With a cough to clear my throat and draw attention back to myself I said "Well to answer your question. On the rare occasions I do bring someone back here, I just leave them in a bed to sleep of their hangovers. Rhodey, my friend in the military, helps me book hotel rooms for those I don't bring back. Also you will probably hear that I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others, a drunk, and a gambler."

Ingrid giggled again, "And just how much of that is true?" Pepper answered that one for me. "Well your father is only volatile when he is working with idiots, or blonde bimbos-same could be said for the don't play well with others part. He is a bit self obsessed but puts those he cares for in front of himself. He doesn't drink except for at parties and to put up face, and the same for gambling." "Right so basically, you have your public face which is what everyone expects you to act like, and you private face which is what you only show when it's just me, Pepper, Selene, and Luna."

"Yep, pretty much. You don't mind do you?" "Are you kidding dad?! Of course I don't mind. I think it's incredibly lovely of you. Making sure that the ones you care for aren't thrust into the spotlight that follows you around." Pepper decided then to change the subject, "So Ingrid, what do you think of your room?" "It's great! I love all the blues, and greens, and the fact that it looks over the sea. Plus it is so high in the air, and has a connecting library. Oh and the faerie figurines, and the laptop. It's perfect."

I had to laugh at the fact that she said it all in 1 or 2 breaths. "Glad you liked it then. Now Luna and Selene will be here in 2 minutes and when they get here you can run of with Luna and check out the pool out back, or the beach. I'm sure Luna wont mind showing them to you if you ask. It will give you a good chance to catch up with each other." "Thanks dad, can't wait." As soon as Ingrid had finished her sentence the fireplace flared to life. Out of green flames walked out a woman with long blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a small 5 year old girl with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes appeared.

"Hello Ingrid, I missed you. I hope you didn't forget about me during the 4 years you were away." Luna had said this in her customary airy, not dreamy voice. "How could I Luna, you are after all my greatest and most wonderful friend in the whole world. I did miss you terribly though." "Oh I know you did I am a seer remember." "Of course Lunabell, my fellow elemental. Come on dad mentioned showing me the pool and beach." "Come on then dear Inny, Allons-y." "Geronimo Lunabell, Geronimo." I had a feeling that after that odd greeting that my daughter and goddaughter were going to form a very, very close bond.

* * *

**So what does everyone think? As for including Luna in that position, I just love her and had to include her in this. Also helps in the magic part of the story. I always loved it when those 2 have a sibling bond. Also Allons-y and Geronimo are from Doctor Who-Love the show, Am British myself. Luna's mother will still die, Luna wont see creatures that don't exist, and Luna will go to live with Ingrid. Luna is one year older then cannon, and Selene will die a couple of years earlier. Please review, I greatly appreciate it whenever you do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lilly: I did like your idea yet I don't think I would be brilliant at writing it. I am not to connected to Albus Potter to be able to do it justice. If you want to write the story yourself, I would be more than happy to post it for you, or you can create your own account. You sound like a great writer based on what you sent me. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my laptop, the plot, and the movie Les Miserables, which I am watch now, Nothing else.**

**'Ingrid's mindspeak' **'_Luna's mindspeak' _'George's mindspeak' '**_Fred's__mindspeak' _ **

* * *

** Selene's P.O.V.**

**2 years before Ingrid is rescued (they are 3)**

I had just headed over to the Burrow to collect Fred and George for the day. I still couldn't believe that Molly and Arthur don't want them around. I guess that with Ronald and Ginevra, and all the older boys that it could be a bit crowded, but still even if they are mischief makers they wouldn't hurt anyone. **(See A/N at bottom of page for the age of the Weasley's starting from when Ingrid and Luna are 5-they are 3 at the moment.)**I was pulled out of my thoughts by 7 year old Percy Weasley opening the door.

"Hello Miss. Lovegood. I take it that you are here to collect my brothers, Fred and George." Percy said this in such a stuffed up adult voice that I was having difficulty not laughing. "Yes Percy, dear, but first I would like to talk to your parents about those 2 terrors. Can you go get the 4 of them for me please?" Percy pushed his chest out at the thought of having such an important task (please not the sarcasm in that sentence) looking every bit the pompous prat Gred and Forge were describing them as.

"Please follow me Miss. Lovegood to the kitchen, I will return momentarily with my parents, and brother." "Thank you Percy." Looking around the kitchen I couldn't help but harden my mind even more. I was determined that I would adopt the twins today, no matter what. It was obvious that Molly and Arthur didn't have enough time, money, or love for those 2. Just then I could here the 4 I wanted come down the stairs.

Fred and George looked really happy, yet at the same time, quite nervous. I guess they were afraid that their parents wouldn't agree. I had told them what I wanted to adopt them a month ago. I was only asking now because I went to my cousin who worked in the Department for Children and Adoption (DfCaA). I had provided enough information to be able to forcefully take Fred and George on as my wards, if Molly and Arthur didn't agree.

"Hello Selene dear, me and Arthur have a favor to ask you. It's a very big favor and we understand if you don't want to do it. But you see we have just to many children, and not enough money or space. We really want you to adopt Fred and George as your own children. They do spend enough time at your house as it is."

I was shocked that Molly actually wanted me to take the twins away from them. I at least thought I would have to make an argument. Looking at the twins I saw that they had equal amount of horror and happiness on their faces. I could only guess they were happy that they could definitely come with me. Yet horror at the thought that their own parents were trying to get rid of them.

"Well Molly, if I don't accept and adopt them, what would happen to the twins?" It was Arthur that answered "We thought about it and decided that if you didn't accept we would take them to a Muggle Orphanage." This caused my blood to boil. Bad enough taking them to a wizard orphanage, but a muggle one?! "Well then Molly, Arthur, the reason I wanted to talk with you in the first place was I wanted to ask if I could adopt Fred and George. They spent most of their time at my house anyway."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other with relief at the thought of me taking the 2 terrors, 3 when Luna was involved away. "If you came here hoping to adopt them, do you have the adoption papers, we will sign them right now?" With barley hidden disgust I slid the papers across from them. After 5 minutes of pointing out where they sign and initial the papers were finally done. "The moment I send this to the DfCaA it can't be taken back." I warned them.

"We know, now Fred, George, go pack up your stuff. Your living with Selene and Luna from now on until you are of age." Molly said this with such happiness that my heart went out to the 2. Looking over at the clock on the wall, I saw that the names Fred and George Weasley were no where on the clock. I guess they were no longer Weasleys but Lovegoods. Speak of they devils and they shall appear. "Well you 2 it looks like you are now Fred and George Lovegood, my sons. How about we go tell Luna the good news, hmmmm?"

With that me and my 2 new sons left the lives of Molly, Arthur, and their numerous children behind, hopefully forever.

* * *

**Back the normal time (the kids are 5 now)**

I was thinking about this meeting with the Weasleys, and the last time I saw them as well as all the trouble my 3 little terrors had gotten into. Over a few months I had noticed that Luna's hair had started to turn more strawberry blonde, then the dirty blonde before. With out looking close you would still mistake it for dirty blonde though. Luna's eyes also looked slightly less like dark blue and more sky blue.

Fred and George had also changed slightly. Their hair had darkened a few shades so it was more auburn now, compared to the fiery red the Weasleys are renowned for. Their eyes had changed from hazel to forest green. All three of my children had formed a bond. All I know for sure is that this bond lets them speak to each other in their minds and to share emotions. I guessed that they had formed a bond so deep that their magic recognized them as triplets. One thing that did make me curious was why did they look like Fred and George and not Luna-the one whose family the other 2 were adopted into.

One time shortly after adopting them, me, Luna, and the twins, went to Diagon Alley to visit the goblins. I had set up 2 trust vaults for Fred and George, and had a skills test done. We found out that their IQ was 259, each, and that they were both earth elementals with water and air as their 2nd and 3rd elemental. They were also telepaths. Luna had a test done as well and we discovered that she was an air elemental and had an IQ of 296. She had water and earth as her 2nd and 3rd elemental. She is also a seer. All 3 of my children also had photographic memories and seemed to be able to speak any language they have surprised me the most was the fact that Griphook- the goblin- had told us that my children had formed a magical adoption of each other and it seemed that their magic were waiting for a final person.

Many a time since then I had thought about who that 4th person was, but for the life of me I couldn't think of anyone. I was pulled out of my musings by the arrival of an old post owl I didn't recognize. I carefully read over the letter and found out that my dear friend Tony Stark had found out that he had a daughter with Lilly. I was surprised at this fact but was horrified at the thought that poor little Ingrid had been abused. Tony had invited me and the kids to come round. Well technically he invited me and Luna, Fred and George never went with us, they preferred to stay behind and plan a bunch of pranks.

"Luna, George, Fred, come down here a moment." After about a minute of waiting I heard their footsteps racing down the stairs. They all had super innocent faces on so I new they had just preformed a prank on someone-probably the Weasleys-they were their favorite victims. Luna answered in her typical airy voice-I still wasn't sure if that was because she was a seer or an air elemental. "Hello mummy dearest, did you finish reading the letter from Uncle Tony yet."

I smiled at the fact that she new about the letter. "Yes baby. Do you 3 want to come over and meet Ingrid?" My 3 little terrors looked at each other, and after what I guess was a conversation in their minds said. "Me and Fred are going to stay here until we finish the potion we are working on. After that we will come over. Luna will go with you, I know she misses Ingrid." I laughed at their answer "All right, when you are ready to come over just say 'Tony Stark's Malibu Cliff House' Luna and Ingrid will probably be of somewhere. I'm sure you could find them. Come on Luna, see you in a bit George, Fred."

After a short trip through numerous fireplaces, me and Luna arrived at Tony's house. Luna immediately bounded over to Ingrid and after a rather odd conversation went of to either the pool or the beach I turned to Tony and Pepper. "So that was your daughter was she?" Pepper laughed "Yes we know that she is a very smart young witch and water elemental. We think she has some air elemental powers. Also I swear that she can feel feelings."

"Wow, she does look a lot like Lilly though doesn't she. Are you planning to take her to Gringotts for a skills test. Oh and my sons said they would come over when they finished something." Tony looked happy at the thought of seeing Fred and George and said "Yep, me and Peps were going to take her tomorrow. Do you want to come with us" "Of course, I do silly. You need me anyway. So Pepper who is smarter, Ingrid or Tony?" Pepper's laugh and Tony's pout was all I needed to know the answer. "Ingrid is, I was hilarious, Tony only got one and Ingrid let him have that one."

Before we could say anything else the fireplace flared to life with green flames and my sons tumbled out of the flames. "Hi mom, hi Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper. Can we go ahead and catch up with Lunabell and Inny." Pepper laughed at the fact that they had said this perfectly in sync. "Course you can boys, my daughter and goddaughter are somewhere water related, probably the beach." "Thanks Uncle Tony...""...They are at the beach Lunabell and Inny are swimming." Fred and George had said this together picking up where the other left of. "Go on then boys, hurry along."

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V.**

Me and Inny, had run of as soon as possible towards the beach. "So Lunabell, what have you been doing during my holiday away?" I giggled at Inny's way of describing her stay with the Dursley's. "Oh nothing much, got 2 brothers, played lots of pranks with them, magically adopted them making us triplets, you know the usual." Me and Inny looked at each other before breaking down in laughter.

Before we could say anything else my brothers came racing to us. "Fred, George, come meet Inny." 'Lunabell, are you going to introduce us to our future sister?' _'Of course, __Forge.' _"Inny, this is Forge, and this is Gred. We are going to become your siblings, and soon we will be quadruplets." I introduced them by pointing to the wrong twin. I wanted to test my sister to see if she could figure out who was who. Only I could, mom always got them mixed up. Inny looked over at Gred(Fred) and Forge(George) and greeted them with their proper names.

"Hello Gred, hello Forge, I take it that you 3 are pranksters as well based on your introduction." Me, and my brothers looked at each other with wide grins, "We most certainly are pranksters, the greatest 3 soon to be 4 there have ever been." Fred had said this, and in such a way that even without using my seer powers I could tell what George would say next. "So Inny, do you want to help us prank your dad?" If I wasn't on Ingrid's side I would of been scared of the feral grin that spread across her face, at the prospect of a good prank. "I most certainly am dear brother of mine, I most certainly am." We an exchange of grins that could of sent grown war veterans running for their lives and sanity, me and my siblings started planning a magnificent prank on poor, poor, Uncle Tony.

* * *

**(A/N)I decided to play around with the 4 youngest ages. Fred and George are the same age as Luna and Ingrid. Ron and Ginny are 1 year younger-THEY ARE NOT TWINS. Luna, Ingrid, Fred, and George are all the same age and born on the same day. Later this will come into play more and they will become quadruplets basically.**

**Bill:13**

**Charlie:11**

**Percy:7**

**Gred/Forge:5**

**Ron:4(Born in January)**

**Ginny:4(Born in November)**

**So what does every one think of this chapter. I just had to include our favorite pair of pranksters, and admit it you really want to see what happens to poor Tony. Please review, I love them so very much. Ingrid is also going to be an empath. This is because Luna was a seer and I didn't want the other 3 to not have a special skill as well, hence the reason that they all have the same elements, just different strengths, and the reason the twins are telepath and Ingrid is an empath. After I came up with this idea I couldn't help but think TWILIGHT which put a slight damper on the idea, but I am going for it.  
**

**Well review please, and for all the Whovians out there, did you see last night's episode? My one thought, still a better love story then Twilight.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR PRANKS THE 4 SIBLINGS CAN PREFORM PLEASE TELL ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the name: language mage**

* * *

**Fred's (or maybe George's) P.O.V.**

1 week after me and my siblings had met Ingrid, we went to Gringotts. Inny needed to have a skills test done, as well as a heritage test. Mom was also worried she had some blocks on her magic. George **(well I guess it was Fred's point of view.)**and Lunabell were of together planning pranks the 4 of us could perform on Uncle Tony. I was broken out of my thoughts by my 2 beautiful sisters, and 1 deviously handsome brother running towards me.

"Gred! Gred! Lunabell and Forge came up with a perfect beginning prank." When Inny said this I couldn't help but notice something she said. "What do you mean by beginning prank, Inny." Luna answered instead, "Honestly Gred, use your brain, if we start with a really big prank then da..Uncle Tony, would be on super high alert." I smiled and hit my head at my stupidity. I couldn't help but notice my sister's slip up at almost calling Uncle Tony dad, we all thought of him as one after all.

Before we could continue talking Aunt Pepper called us into the house. "Hurry up dears if you want to get to Gringotts before it closes." Ingrid shouted back "Coming mom, don't get your knickers in a twist." Ingrid had started calling Pepper mom about 2 days after coming to live here. Me and my siblings hadn't left since, even if mom stayed in England, she said she was on a massive break through in her work as an Unspeakable.

Me and my rather odd family stumbled out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Mom lead the way into a very familiar alleyway, and touched the bricks to give Ingrid her first view of Diagon Alley. "Wow, it's beautiful. Is that a bookstore?" All of us but George laughed, he grumbled but handed me 5 galleons. Me and him had made a bet on what would be the first store Ingrid pointed out. Luna wasn't allowed to take place in any bets, 'cause she always used her Seer powers and cheated.

Walking down the crowded street we came in front of the goblin's bank. Mom went up to a free goblin while me and my siblings looked around at the different goblins and wizards. Our genius minds taking in every detail of the room and the people in it. We turned our attention back to mom when we heard "Of course, Miss. Lovegood, if you and your family would follow me I will take you to Ragnock, for Miss. Stark's tests." "Thank you honorable Griphook."

We all followed Griphook down a hall to an office that said "Ragnock, head goblin" on it. Griphook turned to look at us and with a bow left. Mom knocked on the door, and upon hearing a 'come in', entered the office. When we had all seated at a rather large desk Ragnock looked up, "Ah Miss. Lovegood, Miss. Stark, your family, I hear that you want a skills test, heritage test, and if any all blocks removed. My sister nodded and said "Yes honorable goblin Ragnock, head goblin of Gringotts, if it is of no bother to the goblin nation."

All of us looked at Ingrid in surprise at her greeting. She started squirming in her seat when she felt everyone's gaze on her. "What?" That seemed to shake us out of our trance, "Nothing Miss. Stark, I was merely surprised at the fact you greeted me so respectably." I saw that Ingrid gave a small half smile in return. "Well then I will need 3 drops of blood on this paper to find out you family." Ragnock passed Inny a silver dagger, and she promptly pricked her index finger and let 3 drops fall on the parchment.

After 5 minutes the paper held her results. "Well this is a bit of a surprise, please take a look." We all looked at the paper on the desk and read what it said

**Name: Ingrid Adrian Stark (half-blood from old pure-blood families)  
**

**Age: 5 years old**

**Father: Anthony Stark (half-blood squib from old pure-blood family); Blood adopted by James Potter (pure-blood deceased)**

**Mother: Lilly Potter nee Evans (pure-blood deceased)**

**Sisters: Magically adopted Luna Lovegood (pure-blood), shared powers**

**Brothers: Magically adopted Fred Lovegood (pure-blood) and George Lovegood (pure-blood), shared powers both brothers were legally adopted into Lovegood family from Weasley family**

**Maternal Grandfather: Gellert ****Grindelward pure-blood(now known as Albus Dumbledore) **

**Maternal Grandmother: Evangaline Grindalvald nee Schmidt pure-blood(now known as Minerva Mcgonagal)**

**Maternal Great-uncle: Johann Schmidt (Squib from old pure-blood family)**

**Maternal Uncle: Tom Marvolo Riddle pure-blood(under imperio magnus by Gellert Grindelward to become Lord Voldemort)  
**

**Paternal Grandfather: Howard Stark (squib from old pure-blood family)**

**Paternal Grandmother: Maria Stark (muggle)**

**Heir to:**

**Heir to Stark family (by paternal side)**

**Heir to Potter family (by blood adopted father)**

**Heir to Grindelward family (by maternal side)**

**Heir to Schmidt family (by maternal side)**

**Heir to Black family (Convected crimanal Sirius Black named Ingrid as heir)**

**Heir to Gryffindor family (by blood adopted father)**

**Heir to Hufflepuff family (by blood adopted father)**

**Heir to Slytherin family (by maternal side)**

**Heir to Ravenclaw family (by maternal side)**

**Heir to ****Peverel****l family (by blood adopted father)  
**

**Heir to Gaunt family (by maternal side)**

**Heir to Merlin family (by blood adopted father and maternal side)**

**Heir to Le Fay family (by blood** **adopted father and maternal side)**

**Please note that because Gellert Grindelward and Evangeline Schmidt go by different names they hold no claim over the title Lord Grindelward and Lady Schmidt. Also since all other member apart from the Stark family are dead or not in their right mind they have no say over any title they may of been able to hold.  
**

**Total number of vaults: 68**

**Total number of galleons: 20,568,535,687**

**Total number of sickles: 356,363,246,765**

**Total number of knuts: 36,476,479,378**

**Total number of properties: 78 worldwide**

**10 castles including Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**12 manors for each family except the Stark family**

**6 houses owned by the Stark family-5 houses rented out**

**10 beach houses across the world**

**20 houses across the world**

**20 cottages across the world-1 cottage in serious need of repair location: Godric's Hollow**

**Total number of business and shares: 43 worldwide**

**Please note that Gellert Grindelward/Albus Dumbledore has tried on many occasions to gain access to Ingrid's vaults under the guise of being her magical guardian-position actually held by father: Anthony Stark**

By the time that we were finished reading the heritage test I think that all our brains had just been fried. "How am I the heir to the Merlin and Le Fay houses, honorable Ragnock?" It honestly didn't surprise me that this is what Ingrid asked first. "Well Miss. Stark, Merlin and Morgana were married during their time and had a son and daughter, eventually their descendents had 4 children who all met, opened Hogwarts, and fell in love. We can talk about what the titles mean later." Uncle Tony spoke up next "Thank you Ragnock, do you think we can do the skills test now?" "Of course, I only need 1 drop of blood this time." After letting the test wait 3 minutes we all leaned round the paper to see what skills Inny had.

**Name: Ingrid Adrian Stark**

**Age: 5 years old**

**IQ: 310**

**Photographic Memory (0% blocked)**

**Perfect Pitch (99% blocked-newly formed shared power with Luna Lovegood, Fred Lovegood, and George Lovegood)**

**Water elemental (60% blocked)**

**Lesser Air elemental (95% blocked)**

**Lesser Earth elemental (98% blocked)**

**Metarmorphmagus (100% blocked-newly formed shared power with Luna, Fred, and George Lovegood)  
**

**Language mage (20% blocked-power to speak any language heard once-newly formed shared power with Luna, Fred, and George Lovegood)**

**empath (99% blocked)**

**mind connection with Luna, Fred, and George Lovegood (newly formed-could eventually feel each others emotion)**

**Natural Occlums (100% blocked-newly formed shared power with Luna, Fred, and George Lovegood)**

**Magical core level-350 and growing-on the same level as Luna, Fred, and George Lovegood**

**90% of magical core is blocked**

**Control of wards at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (100% blocked-newly formed shared power with Luna, Fred, and George Lovegood)**

**Left over residue of strong ancient magical form of protection for loved ones (cast by mother: Lilly Potter nee Evans)**

**possibility to become a type of wolf animagus after completing the training required**

**Familiar(s):**

**Fawkes-fire phoenix-connection 100% blocked-resides at Hogwarts in the Headmasters office**

**Seraphina-basilisk-connection 70% blocked-resides at Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets**

**Both familiars have also formed a connection with Luna, Fred, and George Lovegood upon Ingrid Stark magically adopting them.**

**All blocks on Ingrid Stark were placed by her maternal grandfather-Gellert Grindelward/Albus Dumbledore**

I was so shocked when we had all found out what skills my sister had. George's voice cut through the shock I felt. "What does 'newly formed shared power' mean, and can you remove the blocks on my sister?" Ragnock looked at me, George, Ingrid and Luna and said "Shared powers are powers that one person has but if they form a very strong sibling bond with someone, these powers can be transferred to that person for them to use as well. And to answer your other question, yes us goblins can remove the blocks but because of the shear amount of blocks it could hurt all 4 of you."

This seemed to shake the adults out of their shock and after having a private conversation with each other turned back to us and Ragnock. Pepper it seemed was the designated speaker and said "Can you remove the blocks now before they grow any stronger please?" "Of course, Miss. Potts, I took the liberty of sending a copy of the results to our healers so they should be all ready by now to remove the blocks. If you could all follow me?"

While we were walking, me and my siblings were testing our mind connection. _Inny, are you ok, you look scared?_ **I am scared.** **Ragnock said it would hurt. **Like we would let anything happen to you littlest sis. **Wait, how am I the littlest sister?** _Well Inny, Forge was born at 3:12 am, I was born at 3:28 am, Lunabell was born at 9:53 am, and you were born at 12:44 pm. Ergo you are the youngest and the littlest sister. Lunabell is the little sister. Right, Lunabell?__ Yep, correct you are older bro, George is the oldest brother though._ **  
**

We stopped our conversation when Inny laughed out loud and the adults looked at us strangely. "Why were you laughing Ingrid?" I was surprised that it was mom who asked that. "What, Aren't I allowed to laugh if I want to? If you must know, we were practicing our mind speak in an attempt to cheer me up." When Inny finished speaking, all of us were laughing or giggling, she had said it in a really sarcastic and condensing tone that it was impossible not to. With a cough Ragnock interrupted our laughter. "The healers are ready for you now."

Ingrid was told to lie down on the bed in the middle of the room. Even from where I was I could tell it looked really uncomfortable. Me and the others had to wait in a section that was separated from Ingrid and the healers by some glass so we could still see what was happening. The goblin healers got in a circle around the bed containing Ingrid and started chanting. For the first 10 minutes nothing happened except for Ingrid glowing white. Afterward though she started screaming and convulsing on the bed. Me and my siblings wanted to run over to her but new we couldn't disrupt the ceremony.

After 2 more hours of Ingrid screaming, convulsing, and glowing white, the healers finally stopped chanting and Ingrid stopped moving. Uncle Tony ran over to Ingrid to see how she was. Mom turned to the head healer and one of the few female goblins-Nerely-and asked what happened. "Well the reason she was glowing white was because that is her aura. White is the most powerful and pure. The 1st 10 minutes when she wasn't in pain was when we were unblocking only the semi-blocked abilities. After we had to unblock all the others which caused her a lot of pain. She should be asleep for only a couple of hours before waking up. We also took the time to fix any damage she might of had from her aunt and uncle. We also got rid of the scar on her forehead that she received from the killing curse backfiring.

After Nerely had finished explaining that, she offered us use of the goblin's Floo system to go home. Uncle Tony took Ingrid to her room while mom started to come up with a new lesson plan to teach us. Me and my siblings started to mess around with our new found skills. We had a lot of fun with the metamorphmagus ability. We couldn't wait to teach Inny how to use her skills.

* * *

**So what do you think? I made it so that the quadruplets are equal in power roughly. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME MORE PRANK IDEAS  
**


End file.
